epicquestfandomcom-20200214-history
G-Zilla
G-zilla was originally Godzilla, and first participated in Battle Royale Dos. He is often not one to do something, and therefore is incapable of doing that thing; this also gives him nigh-unlimited power: BR2:3:18 G-zilla, not one to not be able to do ANYTHING, can do whatever he's not one not to do. He is revealed to be the father of Gunlimb, who he had originally named Victor (BR:2:10). The Mother is apparently the Cake (a lying whore, she) (BR2:2:12). It is also revealed that G-Zilla's gizzard is FAR too large (BR2:5:12). He also at one point learned quantum theory over the course of twelve years, discovering the secret to time-travel. He then travels back in time to current events, with twelve of himself in tow (they were never again mentioned and are assumed to have died mysteriously). It is during those first twelve years that he influences the events of the other Epic Quests, his name still being G-Zilla. Speaking of which, throughout the battle, he went through several name changes based upon circumstances, each change making his title longer. This was quite humorous. His name changes were as follows: *'G-zilla:' For he did not know where G-Man came from, but decided he liked the sound of his name. This also makes him (in a mystery) G-Man himself. (BR2:1:17) *'G-Clayzilla:' Something to do with a clay sculpture? And leukemia? A puddle, perhaps? YOU decide. (BR2:5:16,18) *'G-Clayzilla.J:' Eats A.J. (ChozoMufin's real person man). The forces of A.J. in his stomach alter his DNA, which also apparently alter his name. (BR2:6:19) *'G-Clayzillapimp.J:' During a sexy party, he oonses around in a man-thong and whisks all the hot ladies to his lair. (Embarrassment... don't ask.) (BR2:7:5) *'G-Clayzillapimp.J Jr.:' Had cried gallons, revealing his childishness. (BR2:7:18) *'G-Clayzillapimp.J Jr., the Hunted:' The Governments of the World had sent assassins after him, and he heard of this and went into hiding, becoming quite a lonerangerpunk. (BR2:8:2) *'St. G-Clayzillapimp.J Jr., the Hunted:' He had scolded his assassin with a Bible. The Roman Catholic Church instantly began venerating him. (BR2:8:4) *'St. G-Clayzillapimp.J McGee Jr., the Hunted:' Just liked the name. (BR2:8:6) *'Monstrous St. G-Clayzillapimp.J McGee Jr., the Hunted:' Realized the monstrosity that he is. (BR2:8:8) *'Monstrous St. G-Clayzillapimp.J McGee-Claus Jr., the Hunted:' The GOW had sent carolers at him, the force of which caused all but one of his ears to fall off. The power of the joy caused him to mutate into a horrible abomination of Santa Claus. (BR2:8:10) *'Monstrous St. G-Clayzillapimp.J McGee-Claus Jr., the Hunted Giver:' During his time as the present-delivery man to naughty children, he gave Alexander Jenkins to Samus Aran. (BR2:8:12) *'Ex-Monstrous St. G-Clayzillapimp.J McGee-Claus Jr., the Hunted Giver:' He was finally slain by the lugubrious Baker. (BR2:8:14) Involvement in The Epic Quest Saga The Five Lost Chapters G-Zilla first shows up during ...Peter...Leslie..., and duels with Barney. After ...Peter... Leslie..., when the situation is as bad as can be, he eats it. The situation, I mean. After it gets blasted back out of him, he decides to learn quantum theory. After twelve years of education, he gathers the Godzillas from 1-6 seconds in the future and past and time-travels back, bringing the 12 other Godzillas with him. Gunlimb then offers him a truce, which WAS A TRAP. They fight. Buttcheeks interferes with gas, saving Gunlimb. G-Zilla realizes this, and is BLOWN AWAY, and has to give up (BR2:2:8). It turns up that G-Zilla is Gunlimb's father, that the cake his mother, and that Gunlimb's name is actually Victor. Gunlimb, enraged at this, begins the assault again. G-Zilla throws fiery filet mignon at him in fatherly love. While this causes great trouble for the others, G-Zilla finds it quite delicious. EVERYTHING is interrupted by a Bunny, which G-Zilla accordingly slays. Buttcheeks eats, then poots out, G-Zilla, who is then attacked by the (now multiple) bunnies, which are then consumed by him, who then gets indigestion, which is unpleasant, at best. He then whips out his super-digest-o-ray, uses it on his own stomach, and they digest. After pooting 8/11 of them out, the fight continues, between the bunny poo, Gunlimb, and G-Zilla. When The Controller of the Projector threatens the movie they were all allegedly in, G-Zilla stops him, clearly not one to not be able to do such a thing (BR2:3:16). A comet descends and destroys the movie theater. G-Zilla, avoiding it, explodes, spilling his Coca-Cola. The Coke, being radioactive, melts away the city, killing millions. Those same millions descend from heaven with weapons, attacking G-Zilla and Gunlimb (BR2:4:2). G-Zilla then learns that the cake was a lie. G-Zilla had NO IDEA that he had been conned, and committed suicide the heavenly army. Just kinda... killed himself them. (They die.) To prevent GAaL Limbs from winning again, G-Zilla challenges him again. This causes GAaL Limbs to drown, as a random man shouts "KING ME!" John Wayne makes a comeback, kinging the man and body slamming G-Zilla, who then bests him. Jacen Solo (Author) offends G-Zilla, causing him to pout. GAaL Limbs keeps on drowning. G-Zilla then gets a gust of courage, and the fight continues. A comet smacks into G-Zilla's oversized gizzard for the sole purpose of killing him. After dying in other diverse ways, G-Zilla, Gunlimb, and John Wayne are considered dead, and their clay sculptures come to life to replace them. Boymonkey130 causes a 1337 virus to infect the world, which has NO effect on G-clayzilla.